Problem: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{2 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {2}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{8}$